College Life
by alliewash17
Summary: Jeff and Amy are in college and in love but none other than a Classic College Creep stirs up issues for them. *Warning: Sex & Rape Included within this story. Not a "one-shot", multiple chapters ;) Rated T for now... Rated M later on
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Allie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any members of World Wrestling Entertainment. **

**Charcaters: Amy Dumas (Lita), Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Shannon Moore, & TONS more!**

**Pairings: Amy/Jeff...(I think one of my previous reviewers called them Jeamy) To Be Determined...**

**Summary: Jeff and Amy are in college and in love but none other than a Classic College Creep stirs up issues for them. *Warning: Sex & Rape Included within this story. Not a "one-shot", multiple chapters ;)**

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this years ago and never typed it...so here goes!**

**Allie xxoo**

* * *

"You hang up," Jeff smiled into the phone receiver.

"No, you hang up!" Amy giggled on the other line.

_*Ashley in the background* "I swear if one of you don't hang up the damn phone, I will kick both of your asses!"_

"Okay Ash!" Amy laughed. "Babe, Ash is gonna trip. She has four classes tomorrow."

"Good, we'll have your room to ourselves after our two classes." Jeff joked seductively, causing Amy to burst in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Babe, what the hell was that?!" Amy asked breathlessly.

"My sexy voice...Don't tell me you don't like it!" He feigned hurt.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Sexy body? Sure... Sexy voice? Yikes!" Amy joked, doubling over in laughter. After a moment of Jeff's silence, Amy became quiet.

"Babe? You still there?"

"Of course, honey." Jeff replied.

"Why so quiet then?" Amy asked seriously.

"I just love the sound of your laughter. It always makes my day."

"Awww, you're such a romantic! I love you."

"I love you, too, princess."

"You're my oxygen. I swear I would die without you." Amy spoke gently.

"Nah, you'd live. You're the strongest person I know. I mean sure I've seen you cry more than anybody else, but you're still strong nonetheless." Jeff spoke seriously. Whenever professing his love for her, he couldn't help but be serious. The way he felt for her was explainable.

"So, what were you doing before I called?" Amy asked suddenly to break the serious-ness. It always made her nervous.

"Writing a song for my band." Jeff replied. **(Let's just pretend that Peroxwhy?gen existed when they were in college.)**

**"**"How's it going so far?"

"Great... I was actually gonna send you some of the lyrics i wrote so far." Jeff smiled. He loved that she actually showed a genuine interest in his music.

"Send it to my facebook so we don't have to hang up the phone yet." Amy stated.

"Alright, baby. I will." He said. Only seconds later the lyrics came up through a message:

Jeff Hardy  
12:14am

This song is called "Love" and yes I wrote it for you 3

_Love is a problem that i can't solve!_  
_Love is an ingredient of why we evolve!_  
_Involve me in your life long dream and love won't hide-_  
_Us as it will be seen!_

_In the public–out of the public–in the private-felt in the private-in the daytime-out_  
_Of the day-in the night-heard with no say!_  
_Of anything that will break us- of anyone getting in between!_  
_Attempting to separate our standings-_  
_As two love swans that sing-so well together-we memorize-_  
_All of mother earth's human eyes!_  
_We hypnotize them as well as ourselves-_  
_By looking at our love!_

_Love is a problem that you can't solve!_  
_Love is a shot gun-you can't revolve!_  
_Involve me in your afterlife dream!_  
_Love won't die-_  
_We'll still be seen!_

_In the public-out of the public-in the private-felt in the private-in the daytime-out_  
_Of the day-in the night-heard with no say!_  
_Of anything that will break us-of anyone getting in between!_  
_Attempting to separate our standings-_  
_As two love robins that sing-so well together-we memorize-_  
_All of mother earth's human eyes!_  
_We hypnotize them as well as ourselves-_  
_By looking at our love!_

_Love is a problem that we can't solve!_  
_Love is an ingredient of why we evolve!_  
_Involve me in your life's story-happy we will be-_  
_Our happiness will be seen!_

_In the public-out of the public-in the private-felt in the private-in the daytime-out_  
_Of the day-in the night-heard with no say!_  
_Of anything that will break us-of anyone getting in between!_  
_Attempting to separate our standings-_  
_As two love birds that sing-so well together-we memorize-_  
_All of mother earth's human eyes!_  
_We hypnotize them as well as ourselves-_  
_By looking at our love!_

_Problem causer it is….it's a problem solver as well!_  
_Problem starter you are….problem that i can't solve-_  
_But will always love!_  
_Love is a godsend-it has to be-_  
_Love makes it to eternity-_  
_Love is a wonder-it will always be-_  
_Embrangling you and me!_

"Babe, that is so sweet," Amy whispered in awe.

"Happy Anniversary." He said.

"Awww, happy anniversary babe! Wow, five years already!"

"Yeah, that was a fast five, huh? Time flies when you're having fun." He said.

"I love you so much!" she smiled again.

"I love you, too, baby."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was more or less introductory. Just so you can see just how close Jeff and Amy are in this. Some problem will be arising by the next chapter though! So stay tuned and review! :)**

**And of course if you have any ideas or input, PM me! ;)**

**Allie xxoo**


	2. Beware

**Well, I said a conflict was coming and here it is. So sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Don't hate me! I've been so very busy. And had writer's block like you wouldn't believe. But I said it would happen so here it is. And it's a good one. So READ! REVIEW! SPREAD THE WORD!**

"I miss you already," Jeff said, pecking Amy's lips again.

"You are the sweetest," she replied, stroking his hair, which was currently electric blue, neon green and black.

"Shit, it's almost eleven o'clock. We gotta get you back to your dorm room. Come one, I'll walk you there."

"Jeff, if you walk me, you're gonna be late coming back." Amy responded, knowing that there were consequences for late returns to the dorm rooms.

"I can't wait for the weekend, no curfews. I could spend as much time with you as I want." Jeff smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow in photography, okay? Don't be late. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ames." Jeff said, leaning down to kiss her one last time before she left.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY... _HOUR TWO: EDITORIAL JOURNALISM (ED-JOURN)**

* * *

For Amy, editorial journalism was no fun since she didn't have it with Jeff. But on the upside, she had some of her friends there with her. She took her seat with Trish Stratus and Randy Orton sitting on either side of her. In front of her on the lower row of seats were Shawn Hickenbottom, Paul Levesque, and Adam Copeland.

"Hey Amy, are those red lacy panties I see under that skirt?" Adam smirked.

"Why the fuck are you looking you pervert?" She retaliated, taking the time out to squeeze her legs even tighter together.

"I don't like your tone," he responded.

"You know what, Adam? I don't like the yellow on your teeth, but do I ever complain? No, I don't. So fuck off." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Cunt." he pushed.

"Hey, come one, that's my room mate's girlfriend. Leave her alone." Randy stated.

"Or what bookworm?" Adam asked, glaring at Randy.

"Or you'll have to answer to me, and then you can answer to her boyfriend next." Randy was now standing up and speaking through clenched teeth. Paul and Shawn looked to Adam to see if he had a response.

"Chill, dude. I was just playing with her." Adam said with absolutely no sincerity in his voice.

* * *

_**Amy's Point of View ... This particular section is RATED M for sexual situations and violence.**_

* * *

A week passed since the Adam incident. I told Jeff about it and he's been lying low, but the verbal harassment has yet to end. I was sitting with my coffee and my laptop, completing my article for my Ed-Journ class. I was in the 24-Hour study room with Randy, Stephanie (McMahon), Shawn, Paul, and Rebecca. It ws already going on three am and finally done with my article, I was ready to go get some sleep.

"Done." I sighed, shutting my laptop.

"Leaving now?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed since Jeff is coming home tomorrow morning. Good night everyone." Amy smiled.

"Good night." They all replied in unison as I packed up to go.

"Oh-uh, your boyfriend is hounding me, so text us both to let us know that you got to your dorm safely." Randy ordered.

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." I replied, kissing his cheek. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I'll text you guys." I smiled walking toward the elevator. Getting in, I recalled that my room mates, (Ashley, Maria, and Eve), went out and most likely weren't back yet. At least that meant I could get some sleep without having to hear their drunken rants about the "totally hot guy that spilled his drink" on them. I stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened. I walked down the hall to my dorm, puled out my key, and unlocked it. I stepped in, closed the door, and turned on the light.

I turned around to face a gun pointing in my face. My voice immediately hitched in my throat, when I looked up to meet the eyes of the gun's holder.

It was Adam...

And Adam was pissed...

"Take off your clothes." He spoke trough his teeth.

"Adam, what the hell ar-"

"Take off your clothes... NOW!" he yelled, snatching the laptop from my hand and tossing it behind him and onto the floor. He pressed the cold metal tube to my forehead and I swallowed hard.

"A-Adam... don't.." my voice quivered.

"Amy, I swear to God, if you're not out of your clothes in twenty seconds, I will blow your brains out. YOU THINK YOUR ROOM MATES WANNA COME HOME TO YOU BRAIN SPLATTER ALL OVER EVERYTHING?!" He yelled. "1...2...3...4..." He continued to count and I quickly stripped out of my strapless white eyelet dress and my under clothes. As I did this, he used his free hand to undo his jeans. Adam pushed me on the floor and made me get on all fours. Tears were rushing from my eyes. All I could think was that this couldn't be real. He immediately afterwards, he thrust into me. I felt the gun pressed against the back of my head, which prevented me from screaming.

I sobbed as he began to trusted harder into me. I tasted metal in my mouth and began sputtering blood. I wanted to scream to alert someone, but I was afraid since the gun was ready to fire. Eventually he pulled out of me and my body collapsed to the floor. I remember him kicking and punching me before everything went black...

* * *

**So... what do you think? Was it worth the wait? So many questions left unanswered. How long was Adam in her room? How did he know when she was coming back? Who's going to find Amy? How is Jeff going to react? Does Adam have any STDs? Will Amy get pregnant? Will Amy tell anyone about this? So much left to happen. Stay tuned and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Just a warning, I am starting my new job soon and it will be time consuming, but I will do my best to update ASAP!**

**LOTS OF LOVE :)**

**Allie**


End file.
